El lugar al que pertenezco
by KaAliKa
Summary: Ella lo había hecho enamorarse lentamente de sus hermosos actos desinteresados, había aprendido a leerla tal cual libro abierto, se había convertido en mucho más de lo que él merecía pero aun así se negaba rotundamente a dejarla ir, había aprendido que aun si él no se consideraba lo suficiente al inicio de todo ella le demostraría porque estaba equivocado al respecto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son idea y propiedad de Kishimoto yo simplemente los utilizo con el fin de entretener y pasar el rato.

Por otra parte la historia me pertenece así que cualquier duda petición u aclaración, pueden sentirse con la libertad de hacerlo y yo contestare a la mayor brevedad posible.

Esta historia esta dedicada a unas increíbles personas que alegran mis días con sus reviews:

 **Jessica Ivonne**

 **Rinilirio**

 **Iva0792**

 **Lexia Konayev Z. W**

Muchas gracias por su constancia con los reviews, de verdad llenan mi día de mucha alegría y pasión por seguir, intentare actualizar mas rápido para así demostrarles mi gratitud, en verdad los aprecio demasiado, en el futuro espero seguir contando con su apoyo, pronto intentare subir una historia dedicada individual para así demostrarles aun mas mi sincero agradecimiento, así que pueden aprovechar para decirme la palabra u frase clave de su preferencia, aunque también podrían darme la frase inicial del capitulo y de esa forma yo podría entender o tratar de entender de que quieren que se trate, con honestidad eso seria bastante interesante.

* * *

"La esperanza es una cosa buena, quizá la mejor de todas, y las cosas buenas nunca mueren."

— Stephen King.

* * *

Kakashi siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras, siempre había sido la clase de hombre que se refugiaba en la soledad para evitar hablar de sus sentimientos o de cualquier cosa, Kakashi en realidad siempre había estado evitando el contacto innecesario con otras personas, mucho tiempo pensó que estaba maldecido por el simple hecho de haber nacido. Él jamás había tenido ni la fuerza ni la suerte de mantener a las personas que amaba con vida y era justamente lo que lo mantenía alejado de otros, se ocultaba debajo de esa mascara día y noche para no tener que afrontar la realidad.

Kakashi había pensado que viviría toda su vida de la misma forma pero claramente se había equivocado al respecto, no lo había notado hasta que ella lo había salvado de sumergirse en la oscuridad por completo, solo ella con su dulce voz, con su amable y puro ser lleno de bondad lo había rescatado del abismo en que se había encontrado alguna vez. Había estado tanto tiempo en esa pequeña linea entre la vida y la muerte que en un punto dejo de importarle su propia vida, estaba seguro de que estaba en la tierra con un solo propósito, ser un arma asesina que no se negaba y cumplía siempre el deber, pero ella incluso antes de que él lo notara lo rescato de la oscuridad.

Ella lo había hecho enamorarse lentamente de sus hermosos actos desinteresados, había aprendido a leerla tal cual libro abierto, se había convertido en mucho más de lo que él merecía pero aun así se negaba rotundamente a dejarla ir, había aprendido que aun si él no se consideraba lo suficiente al inicio de todo ella le demostraría porque estaba equivocado al respecto y porque lo había elegido a él.

 **— Sabes que hay una puerta, deberías comenzar a usarla.**

La observo de pies a cabeza, estaba con una bata de baño rosa y una toalla en su cabeza, se quedó de pie en la oscuridad de la habitación y no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se dedicó a seguirla con la mirada embelesado en el acto. Realmente no se explicaba cómo era que ella había terminado con él pero se aseguraba de agradecer noche con noche a todos los dioses del universo, el miedo de llegar a perderla seguía latente en su pecho y aun si entregaba su vida por la de ella sabía que no podría olvidarla ni siquiera en la otra vida, él ya le pertenecía tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Por primera vez había corrido hacia la inminente muerte y todo para evitar perderla, lo había hecho bastante bien y esperaba que eso se convirtiera en una señal de advertencia para todas las personas que osaran siquiera a pensar que ella era una herramienta para llegar a él o a cualquiera en la aldea, nadie en la aldea sabia de ellos dos y su romance así que de alguna forma cuando en plena misión ese ninja le había dicho que después de matarlo a él se encargaría de llegar hasta a ella o vendería esa información toda su ira tomo forma y se aseguró de que ese hombre y ese secreto se fuera con él bajo tierra.

Justo en ese momento solo necesitaba verla para calmar su ansiedad, una parte de él por otra parte tenía miedo de verla ya que la idea de llegar y saberla perdida lo llenaría de un dolor inimaginable, el solo hecho de pensarlo le producía escalofríos y un inmenso malestar, al momento de llegar a la aldea ni siquiera había tomado un baño, no había ido a la torre Hokage tampoco, solo había aparecido frente al frondoso árbol frente al departamento de ella y la había esperado hasta verla aparecer e ir directo a la ducha, incluso cuando su mente le gritaba que fuera con ella sus pies no habían logrado responder y en el momento de verla entrar al cuarto de baño había entrado por la ventana y se había quedado en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación.

 **— ¿Te quedaras ahí parado?**

Si tan solo ella supiera que eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento, que de manera desesperada necesitaba ver que ella no era una ilusión, que de verdad había derrotado al idiota que se había atrevido a intentar siquiera pensar en hacerle daño, que no estaba atrapado en otro genjutsu donde la vería morir, que no sería un genjutsu donde se vería obligado a ser él quien terminara con su vida. De nuevo sus piernas no obedecían a su cerebro y a su gran necesidad de sentirla entre sus brazos y confirmar que lo que ahora todo estaría bien, que ahora nadie le haría daño y que si alguien siquiera lo pensaba él lo torturaría hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo se tranquilizara, hasta que los escuchara suplicar por su vida.

 **— ¿Kakashi?**

¡Carajo! Quería moverse de una maldita vez pero su cuerpo no respondía, solo sus ojos parecían no querer perder detalle de ella, de cómo lentamente y con preocupación se acercaba a él, como sus ojos se abrían de horror al verlo lleno de sangre y moratones, al ver su ropa rasgada y llena de tierra.

 **— No es mía, no toda al menos—** fue lo primero que pudo articular al verla frente a él observándolo con horror.

 **— Ven aquí—** le tomo de la mano y prácticamente halo de él hasta el cuarto de baño **— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿No se suponía que era una misión rango B?**

Sintió como Sakura le quitaba la ropa con delicadeza intentando no lastimar sus heridas y fue cuando su cuerpo reacciono y su mente entro de nuevo a la realidad por completo, la dejo terminar de desvestirle mientras observaba sus hermosas hebras rosadas siendo liberadas por la toalla que momentos antes las mantenía prisioneras, no supo en que momento ella lo había dejado en calzoncillos y lo empujaba suavemente a la regadera.

 **— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —** observó como una de sus manos abría la llave del agua caliente.

 **— Era una trampa, esa persona intento matarme—** la observo por un instante y sintió como los restos de sangre seca y tierra se iban de su cuerpo **— Al parecer esa persona había estado siguiéndome de tiempo atrás.**

 **— ¿Lo has traído para que Ibiki-san lo investigue? —** lo observo negar con la cabeza mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, observo su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones pero no había rastros de heridas graves, simples rasguños.

 **— Descubrió lo nuestro, dijo que después de matarme vendría por ti y yo no iba a permitir que eso pasara—** ella entendió a lo que se refería y camino a la puerta del baño.

 **— Le enviare un pergamino a Tsunade informándole qué estas de regreso, con lesiones leves pero que mañana le darás tu informe, termina tu ducha—** le dedico una sonrisa y lo dejo solo en el baño.

Sakura se había preocupado por lo que Kakashi le había dicho pero por el tiempo que se había tomado para conocerlo a fondo sabía que la forma en la que lidiaba con los problemas solía ser bastante certera la mayor parte del tiempo, claro que Kakashi no le ocultaría información que pudiera ponerlos en peligro así que tenía que dejar ir esa preocupación y revisar que esos moretones no ocultaran nada grave.

Kakashi había cerrado la puerta de la regadera y se daba una de las duchas más rápidas de su vida, en realidad no quería perder el tiempo en la regadera, no había siquiera tocado una de sus manos o la había estrechado contra su cuerpo y Kami sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Aun cuando lo evitaba o quería evitarlo lo más posible su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo, claro que no estaba asustado pero se había sorprendido de sí mismo por la forma en que había actuado cuando ese hombre había mencionado sus deseos por destruir a Sakura, destruir cada cosa que amaba, él simplemente había perdido el control y lo había golpeado hasta matarlo, no se arrepentía y estaba seguro de que tener que hacerlo de nuevo no iba a dudarlo.

 **— Envié el pergamino.**

Escucho su voz y eso solo lo hizo tomar una toalla y envolverla alrededor de su cintura para salir de la regadera con el cabello goteando agua; pero no le importó, al menos no lo suficiente, en ese momento solo quería volver a ver su delicado rostro frente al suyo y solo así podría estar tranquilo.

 **— Ven aquí, estas mojando el piso—** Kakashi camino hasta la cama y se sentó— **En veces eres incorregible—** le reprendió mientras se paraba frente a él para secarle el cabello con otra toalla.

 **— Perdona, lo limpiare.**

Sakura sonrió y se dedicó a secar su cabello, tal vez pronto ese hombre necesitaría un corte de cabello, sintió las manos de Kakashi a ambos lados de sus caderas y detuvo lo que hacía para observarlo, el parecía intentar cerciorarse de que ella era quien estaba frente a él, dejo la toalla de lado y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

 **— ¿Qué ocurre? —** acaricio su pecho con suavidad.

 **— ¿Crees que sea correcto que por mi llegues a estar expuesta al peligro? —** la miro directo a los ojos **— Yo no quiero ser la causa… yo en realidad no quiero ponerte en peligro.**

 **— Kakashi somos ninjas y no somos cualquier ninja, eres el ninja copia y desde el primer instante en que comenzamos esto supe que no sería fácil y que quizás los riesgos serian mas—** Sakura tomo una de las manos de Kakashi entre las suyas **— Tú nombre está en el libro bingo, cada que vas a una misión rango S sé que algo podría sucederte pero es nuestro trabajo, se lo fuerte que eres y sé que tú sabes que yo lo soy también.**

 **— ¿Qué pasara si un día no logro protegerte?**

 **— Entonces tendré que estar alerta y cuidar de mi misma, de ser necesario yo cuidare de ti y sé que tú siempre vas a intentar cuidarme—** le dedico una sonrisa al sentir la mano libre de Kakashi sobre su mejilla derecha **— No tengo miedo porque sé que tú me proteges incluso si estas lejos.**

Kakashi sonrió de lado y acaricio su cabello húmedo con delicadeza, parecía que Sakura siempre tenía las palabras perfectas y eso era algo que adoraba, algo que lo hacía seguir adelante cada vez que su cabeza se llenaba de dudas, Sakura era realmente única.

 **— Procurare no ir tan lejos entonces—** ella le sonrió y volvió a llevar las manos a su pecho **—Aunque en realidad me gustaría llegar muy lejos hoy.**

Kakashi metió una de sus manos debajo de la bata de Sakura y pasó dos de sus dedos por una de sus piernas, ante el gesto y las palabras que había dicho antes Sakura soltó una risita tonta y acerco su rostro al suyo de manera lenta.

 **— ¿Sabes de qué forma mu gustaría que llegaras lejos hoy? —** susurro contra sus labios.

 **— Ilústrame—** le susurro de la misma en que ella lo había hecho.

 **— Tal vez podríamos hacer público lo nuestro—** sintió como su bata se abría ligeramente.

 **— Muchos podrían estar en contra—** ella le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios **—Tal vez Naruto quiera cortar mi cabeza.**

Sakura sonrió con el simple hecho de imaginar la escena de Kakashi siendo perseguido por Naruto por la aldea gritando estupideces como siempre, ya no quería seguir ocultando el hecho de que estaba enamorada y por una vez quería ser ella quien fuera la afortunada mujer que recibía las rosas o cualquier clase de flor que su pareja enviaba sin tener que ser un secreto quien las enviaba, sus amigas podían hablar libremente de como se sentían pero ella solo no podía hablar de ello con nadie y en veces era frustrante.

 **— Podemos soportarlo.**

Le acarició el rostro antes de besarlo, no era un beso demandante o desenfrenado, en realidad era uno lento y suave como miles que se habían dado antes, era uno de esos besos en que solo existían a puertas cerradas y ambos sentían la necesidad de que aun si ambos no querían besarse en público al menos saberse con la libertad de hacerlo cuando les viniera en gana. Kakashi y Sakura sabían que tal vez muchos no lo aceptarían pero estaban dispuestos a demostrar que ellos eran una pareja como cualquier otra, que se amaban de la misma forma en que otras parejas lo hacían, que eran más las similitudes de las diferencias.

Kakashi había olvidado parte del naciente deseo que sentía por ella, el solo hecho de sentir los labios de ella contra los suyos de esa forma lo llenaba de paz, lo relajaba. No importaba la forma en que la besara, si había o no intensidad no definía para nada el cuanto la deseaba, él sabía perfectamente que las mejores cosas eran las que venían con lentitud. Kakashi se separó de ella lentamente y dirigió sus labios directo a lóbulo derecho, la sintió estremecerse cuando lo mordió ligeramente.

 **— Espero me defiendas cuando Tsunade y Naruto lo sepan—** le susurro antes de volver a morder su lóbulo.

 **—Tranquilo, yo te protegeré.**

Y solo con eso ambos habían hecho una promesa, ambos sabían que cosas mejores estaban por venir y que ya no tendrían que seguir fingiendo que entre ellos no pasaba nada, haber mantenido su relación oculta durante dos años había sido difícil pero ambos sabían que si querían que todo llegara a ser más serio ocultarse no era una opción, Sakura había visto como las mujeres miraban a su hombre y aunque sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él, deseaba ver la cara de todas esas cuando se enteraran de que Kakashi ya no era un hombre disponible, al menos ellas recién se enterarían.

Pero la cara que más deseaba ver Sakura era la de cierta rubia de ojos azules que se la pasaba diciéndole que terminaría sola con 50 gatos por ser una mojigata, si tan solo Ino supiera lo mucho que sabía y había experimentado se sorprendería. Kakashi por otro lado solo pensaba en lo que estaba por venir, estaba seguro que la oscuridad ya no formaba parte de eso y si por algún motivo extraño de la vida se equivocaba al respecto ella estaba ahí para recordarle lo importante que él era y sin duda alguna él haría lo mismo por ella, Kakashi por fin había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

Hola, esto surgió mientras sufría de mi usual insomnio así que tal vez no sea de lo mejor que les podría llegar a presentar pero no desee hacerle ninguna modificación ya que quise mantener la esencia en que la idea se me presento, tal vez pensaran que el Kakashi agobiado al respecto de muchas cosas en la vida puede llegar a ser cansado pero creo que hay ocasiones en que ciertas personas no encuentran un punto de estabilidad muy fácil porque a decir verdad no es algo que sea sencillo, usualmente esa clase de pensamientos rondan mucho por mi cabeza así que tal vez también sea por eso.

No se si gusten una continuación de esta historia, claro que seria solo un capitulo mas pero ustedes pueden dejar una sugerencia sobre que es lo que les gustaría ver en el siguiente capitulo.

Y tengo algunas preguntas por hacerles y créanme son con fines artísticos jaajaja.

¿Que genero de música les gusta? ¿Cual es su agrupación o cantante favorito? Yo escucho de todo un poco y cuando digo de todo es que puedo escuchar desde música en español, alemán, portugués, coreano, japones, chino, ruso, ingles y algunos mas, me gusta mucho la variedad ya saben lo que dicen la música rompe barreras.

Muchas gracias por leer, hasta pronto(esta vez si sera muy pronto) ¿debería darles mi instagram? Lo considerare, ahí tal vez podamos conversar de una forma mas tranquila.

KaAliKa


	2. Verdades

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como todos ustedes ya saben todos son creación del señor M. Kishimoto, yo únicamente los tomo prestados de manera ocasional para dar entretenimiento y pasar un buen rato.

Aclaraciones.

&$&$FlashBack&$&$&$ Recuerdos de Kakashi

Esta historia es KakaSaku.

Capitulo segundo. Verdades.

* * *

Lo que ha sido creído por todos siempre y en todas partes, tiene todas las posibilidades de ser falso.

– Paul Valéry

* * *

Lo despertó el sonido de la ventana abriéndose, aún cuando la luz impactaba de golpe en sus ojos podía distinguir su silueta, un ave mensajera de la Hokage había llegado y ella se dedicaba a tomar la nota que llevaba en una de sus patas, se quedó observándola, ella parecía no darse cuenta de que él había despertado y la miraba, hizo un gesto de cansancio así que decidió hablarle.

— ¿Qué sucede?—la miró dar un ligero salto lo que provocó que sonriera ligeramente.

— Vas a matarme algún día de un susto—se acercó a la cama y le dio el papel— Vas llegando y Tsunade-sama te enviara a una misión de nuevo, debería dejar que descanses un poco.

— Desearía lo mismo, pero el deber es el deber—acarició su cabello con suavidad— Debes ir al hospital de todas formas, no creo que sea una misión larga.

— Lo sé, pero aún así yo creo que debería ser un poco más considerada— escucho una risa salir de sus labios mientras lo miraba ponerse de pie.

— Espero que sea considerada después de que le digámos sobre nosotros, justo ahora pedir consideración sería un desperdicio— Sakura se dedicó a observarlo mientras se vestía.

— Le diremos a tu regreso.

Kakashi asintió mientras se colocaba el chaleco reglamentario, sabía que ocultarse no duraría por

siempre y aunque temía por su vida después de decirles a Naruto y Tsunade esperar ya no era una opción, tener que ser cuidadoso de no ser visto por nadie cuando se manera ocasional dormían juntos, tener que mantener la mentira y cordialidad que se suponía debían tener era agotador, mantener un secreto de ese calibre podría llegar a ser tan cansado y él sabía que la forma de que no lo fuera era tan fácil como decir la verdad.

— Entonces intentaré no tardar—comenzó a colocarse las sandalias con rapidez.

— Eso espero—Sakura se acerco para darle un beso pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas al verlo dar un paso atrás — ¿Qué pasa?

— Tendré tiempo para muchos como ese al volver—le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa—Mientras más tiempo pase aquí, más tardaré en volver.

— Entonces termina en tiempo récord, ¿de acuerdo?— lo miró asentir y desaparecer en una nube de humo mientras colocaba su máscara en su lugar.

Negó con la cabeza al ver la cama, Kakashi siempre prometía hacer la cama antes de irse pero cada que lo prometía precia que el destino lo protegía y tenía que salir de manera apresurada, la cama como muchas otras veces había quedado llena de su aroma, sonrió al recordar como la noche anterior después de que terminaron de hablar él se había aferrado a ella y le había dicho que conocía miles de formas de hacerla sentir amada, aún cuando ella pensó que se refería a algo pervertido él beso su frente y sus mejillas, ella entendió por completo a lo que se había referido y se acomodó en su pecho.

Kakashi podía llegar a tener un lado dulce y adoraba eso de él con locura, ese hombre podía pasar de ser un antipático a la persona más interesada en fuera lo que fuera que le llamara la atención, podría ser un completo dolor de cabeza cuando no iba al hospital a atender sus heridas, podía ser un completo caballero y un completo pervertido al mismo tiempo, Kakashi siempre encontraba una forma de hacer que ella se adentrara cada vez más en los sentimientos que él le profesaba.

Si era honesta le preocupaba el hecho de decirle a otros que estaban saliendo, claro que no sabía cómo rayos era que iban a reaccionar ante eso pero tenía fe en que nadie intentaría matarlo y hasta se alegraría por ellos, esperaba que todo saliera bien, en realidad esperaba que el hecho de decidir dejar de ser un secreto no fuera una decisión equivocada.

— Aún queda un largo camino por recorrer...

* * *

— Tsunade-sama.

— Entra y cierra la puerta.

Kakashi obedeció las órdenes de la Hokage quien se dedicaba a observar la aldea desde su gran ventana, caminó hasta quedar a dos metros de distancia de la rubia y esperó a que ella le diera el informe de su misión.

— ¿Tú misión fue dura?

— Un poco— Kakashi se sintió extraño ante la pregunta de la rubia.

— Sakura me envió un mensaje anoche, dijo que tenías heridas leves y que te iba a revisar—Kakashi imitó las acciones de la quinta y observó por la ventana— Me sorprendí de que regresaras con heridas, la verdad me sorprendí de que tampoco se efectuará el pago por tus servicios.

— El solicitante quedó indispuesto —aclaró metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

— ¿Por qué dormiste con Sakura anoche?

Su pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, sabía que algo no andaba bien desde el momento que entro pero no se esperaba para nada esa pregunta por parte de la máxima autoridad de la aldea, guardó silencio por un momento mientras intentaba dar una respuesta prudente.

— ¿Desde cuando son tan cercanos para dormir así?—el tono de voz de Tsunade no parecía molesto— Habla de una vez.

— Bastante tiempo—admitió mientras daba un suspiro.

— ¿Cuanto es bastante tiempo?— sabía que su respuesta anterior no iba a ser suficiente para ella pero intentarlo no había costado nada… aún.

— Casi un año y medio—escucho un suspiro salir de los labios de la mujer de ojos marrones.

Tsunade se quedó en silencio mientras seguía con la mirada unas hojas deslizándose por el suelo debido al viento, cuando le había llegado el pergamino de Sakura informando la llegada de Kakashi se sorprendió, de suponía que la misión duraría como mínimo un día más y no había ninguna razón para que volviera malherido así que con la idea de saber los motivos había ido hasta la casa de Sakura, claro que subir uno a uno cada uno de los pisos de los departamentos donde su alumna vivía no era una opción, decidió que entraría por la ventana como lo hacía de costumbre, además era lo más probable que su alumna estuviera entendiendo las heridas de Kakashi en su habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la imagen que sus ojos veían, Kakashi estaba dándole la espalda a la ventana y depositaba un ligero beso en su frente.

— Es bastante tiempo para mantener una relación oculta.

— Lo sé.

Claro que cuando vió aquella imagen logró ver en el rostro de Sakura una sonrisa tan genuina que supo que ella tenía sentimientos demasiado profundos por él, pero necesitaba saber que clase de sentimientos tenía Kakashi para con ella, claro que quedarse ahí a ver esa escena no era correcto, así que decidió darle una última mirada a Hatake quien tenía varios moretones en la espalda, eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, mínimo alguien había intentado patearle el trasero y eso era suficiente para ella, al menos de momento.

— ¿Por qué ella?— Kakashi sabía a lo que se refiera y sabía que debía ser honesto con ella.

— No lo sabía claramente en un inicio…

&$&$&$FlashBack&$&$&$

Se encontraba recostado en el suelo de la habitación, realmente no parecía haber lugar más cómodo al cuál pudiera acceder al menos por esa noche, ¿el motivo? Ah, el motivo en realidad había sido algo tan estúpido que ahora se arrepentía, en verdad no se arrepentía del todo pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Había partido de misión a una pequeña aldea cerca de la aldea de la arena y por mas irreal que pareciera hacía un frío colosal, pero ese no era el problema, no había partido solo en esa misión y tenía que admitir que él hubiera deseado ir solo o mínimo no con ella, no era que no deseara su compañía pero unos días antes habían salido a beber unos tragos en celebración por el cumpleaños de Naruto y todo se había salido por completo de control debido al alcohol.

A Ino se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de hacer competencias para ver quien terminaba una botella de sake primero, claro que él se había negado a participar pero Gai no entendía razones y lo había obligado prácticamente a beber, recordaba todo de esa noche ya que luego del alcohol hubo una enorme competencia de baile que había propuesto Lee pero esa vez él se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo y ni siquiera Gai logró hacer que participara, no era que tuviera miedo a bailar o que no supiera ya que de hecho se le daba bastante bien.

Así que él se había quedado en la barra para poder observar el espectáculo y ella se había acercado a él, alegaba que ella no haría el ridículo y se sentó junto a él, para no hacerlo largo cuando él había ido al baño para lograr escaparse del ebrio y empalagoso Gai ella lo había seguido y se habían besado.

La verdad es que lo había disfrutado bastante, estaba claro de que ella ya no era niña y él no estaba ciego para no notarlo, cuando ella lo acorraló en la pared había sentido la necesidad de alejarse pero en lugar de eso su cuerpo reacciono al instante y la apego a él, ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio ambos un par de adultos que sabían lo que hacían.

— Está helando—escuchó su voz desde la cama.

— Sí.

— No dormirás en el suelo —de nuevo su voz llegó hasta sus oídos.

— Lo haré.

— No, no lo harás.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente, sabía que él sentía su mirada y no tardaría mucho en verla.

— ¿Tienes de nuevo esa mirada asesina?

Ese comentario la hizo reír ligeramente, Kakashi siempre sabía como evitar las cosas o como volverlas por lo menos graciosas por un rato, eso le gustaba de él y un parte de ella odiaba el hecho de saber porque él se negaba dormir en la cama y dormiría en el duro suelo.

— No tendré solo una mirada asesina si no subes aquí y dejas de ser tan irracional — una sonrisa adorno su rostro al verlo sentarse lentamente —La cama es enorme y tú no tienes una manta, vas a enfermar y si lo haces te juro que te encerrare en un hospital con cadenas de chakra.

— No hay necesidad de ser agresiva con tu viejo sensei.

Estaba sonriendo ligeramente ante su comentario, sabía que ella era muy capaz de cumplir con su amenaza pero le parecía divertido que pensará que su cuerpo era tan débil ante el frío, estaba acostumbrado a condiciones un poco más exageradas pero decirle eso solo provocaría un problema y sería fastidioso tener que huir de ella hasta que su coraje dejar de ser código negro, jugar de esa manera con ella era como un arma de doble, tal vez una o dos veces era considerable pero si no estaba de humor podrías despedirte de la realidad por días u horas.

— No eres viejo.

Lo observo ponerse de pie y caminar a paso lento a la cama, lo había conseguido y aun cuando la cama era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos durmieran en completa comodidad sin tener que estar tan cerca del otro estaba nerviosa, pero prefería pasar un poco de incomodidad debido a su cercanía a que él durmiera en el suelo.

— No será la primera vez que duerma en el suelo.

Estaba de pie frente a la cama mirándola directamente a los ojos, eso la hacía sentir más nerviosa pero era de lo más normal, no todos los días del año estabas sola en una habitación con un hombre como Kakashi.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que duermas ahí.

Le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma en que él la miraba a ella, no tenía la menor intención en dejar que ese hombre durmiera incómodamente o con frío solo por no querer compartir la cama con ella y si era necesario tener que obligarlo a subir entonces lo haría, ¿cómo iba a permitir que durmiera en el piso después de haber gastado dinero en un lugar de masaje? Claro que Kakashi iba a alegar que solo lo había hecho por la misión y aunque era cierto ella no dejaría que el primer día después de que alguien le había dado un masaje digno de esfuerzo se desperdiciara en el frío y duro suelo.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si, sube —le dedico una linda sonrisa y se recostó del lado izquierdo —No te daré este lado, este lado es el indicado para mi.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir como la cama se hundía, había ganado esa pequeña batalla y eso la hacía sentir demasiado alegre.

— Gracias.

— ¿Gracias? —giro su rostro y se sorprendió al mirarlo sentado en la cama mirandola.

— Por compartir la cama conmigo.

— No debes dormir en el piso cuando estés conmigo.

— Espero la siguiente vez logremos tener una habitación de doble cama.

— No te gusta compartir la cama.

A Kakashi eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba esa afirmación por parte de ella. De verdad no era que le disgustara dormir con ella pero él no acostumbraba a dormir con otras personas, eran raras las veces que lo había hecho y todas ellas habían sido cuando era un niño, y cuando se trataba de sexo él jamás se quedaba con las chicas con las que estaba, pero aún así no esperaba que ella lo afirmara de esa forma.

— En realidad solo he dormido con una mujer en toda mi vida.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al haber contestado de manera tan honesta, sabía que ella iba a tratar de saber más sobre eso y ahora estaba en cierto punto obligado a hacerlo.

— ¿Solo una? —dijo con un tono de sorpresa.

— Si, solo una —contesto mientras se recostaba.

— Y… ¿La amabas?

— Yo supongo que si —rascó su nuca.

— ¿Supones? Cualquier mujer que fuera si escuchara eso de ti estaría molesta —le golpeó sutilmente un hombro.

— No recuerdo la sensación, lo se porque hay un par de fotografías nuestras durmiendo — soltó una risa nerviosa al sentir su mano golpear nuevamente su hombro.

— ¿Era tu madre? —lo miro asentir ligeramente — Es algo admirable considerando tu edad.

— Ah… Duele —toco sobre su corazón mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

— ¡¿Estas bien?!

Ella rápidamente se acercó a él y después de quitar la mano de Kakashi colocó su cabeza para escuchar el latido de su corazón, todo parecía estar en orden.

— Tú lastimaste mi corazón —su voz estaba llena de un fingido dolor.

— ¡Eres irremediable! —gritó elevando su cara lo suficiente para tener el mismo campo visual.

— Si, lo soy.

Sakura estaba segura de que el estaba sonriendo socarronamente debajo de la máscara, ella no podía creer que él la había engañado de nuevo con el mismo truco, Kakashi siempre lograba hacer esa clase de bromas y aunque le agradaba que su relación se hubiera vuelto tan, tan… Bueno que fuera de la manera en que era ahora, le agradaba que él fuera alguien en quien poder confiar, con quien pudiera tener una platica seria y una completamente sin sentido, Kakashi se había convertido en eso y le gustaba.

— Kakashi… Sobre el otro día en el bar.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la pregunta, ambos habían evitado el tema desde el incidente pero él sabía que el tema saldría de una u otra forma y él sabía que de cierto modo era mejor que pasará en cuanto antes y así sentiría un poco más de alivio, tal vez lo que pasaba por su mente también pasaba por la de ella.

— Sobre el otro día, se que no lo hablamos y tal vez creas que es mejor así pero yo necesito saber qué significó para ti — sus ojos estaban sobre los de él, se miraba a legua que estaba nerviosa —Yo en verdad tenía o sentía la necesidad en el momento de hacerlo y decidí solo hacerlo aún si me enfrentaba a la realidad de que podías rechazarlo, pero no lo hiciste.

— Si, la verdad es que pude hacerlo— admitió sin apartar la vista de ella —No voy a negarte que me tomó por sorpresa pero tampoco puedo fingir estoy ciego Sakura.

Sakura escuchó cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Kakashi, escuchar lo que le había dicho era sorpresivo pero gran parte de ello era lo que una parte de ella deseaba escuchar.

— Tal vez debí haberte detenido pero no lo hice y de manera irremediable se que hemos cruzado la línea de nuestra amistad y eso no sale de mi cabeza.

— ¿Entonces te arrepientes?

Las palabras salieron de su boca de manera un tanto apresurada y tuvo que contener el aliento.

— No, no lo hago y es justamente eso lo que me preocupa — admitió mientras cerraba los ojos —Yo tengo muy claro la clase de hombre que soy, y la clase de persona que soy Sakura no es la que mereces o la que necesitas.

Ella no comprendía del todo de lo que hablaba Kakashi pero eso de lo que hablaba parecía ser lo suficientemente grave ya que él parecía tener una batalla intensa consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre necesito?

Sabía que él no podía mirarla así que alejo un poco su rostro del cuerpo del Hatake, él por otra parte guardó silencio por unos segundos.

— Necesitas un hombre que pueda protegerte, un hombre que no te decepcione… Un hombre que sepa amarte y yo no sé amar, lo que yo te podría llegar a ofrecer no es nada comparado con lo que mereces.

— No se supone que debas ser un experto o que deba ser perfecto…

Fue un susurro apenas audible a sus oídos pero eso no evitó que abriera sus ojos buscando los de ella.

— Sakura yo… Lo que intento decirte es que yo no sé si voy a poder llegar a amarte algún día, jamás lo sentí y en este punto dudo ser capaz de hacerlo alguna vez.

— El amor podría surgir con el tiempo, me gustas demasiado y se que yo te gusto a ti.

Lo observo pasar las manos por su cabello en un intento de mantener la calma y eso la hizo sentir nerviosa.

—No quiero herirte Sakura porque se que cuando lo haga jamás podré recuperar lo que somos en este momento y en verdad no quiero que eso suceda.

— Kakashi yo se que ninguno de los dos puede asegurar si nosotros podemos funcionar pero nunca sabremos si podemos funcionar si no lo intentamos, está más que claro que ambos sentimos más que atracción por el otro.

Paso saliva y por un momento de mantuvo en silencio, herir a Sakura era lo último que quería hacer y justo ahora tenía dos oportunidades, la primera era intentarlo y ver que le deparaba el futuro y la segunda era simplemente no hacerlo, si lo intentaba y todo salía bien entonces todo estaría bien, pero si salía mal entonces ella podría alejarse de él y eso lo asustaba. Pero también el hecho de no intentarlo provocaría un distanciamiento entre ambos, si no tomaba esa oportunidad y ella encontraba a otra persona entonces él sabía que se arrepentiría, pero si la tomaba estaba esa enorme posibilidad de lastimarla, de perderla.

— Tienes que saber que yo no sé nada sobre relaciones —una enorme sonrisa se coló en los labios de ella —No soy bueno para demostrar mi afecto o mis sentimientos…

— Entonces tendremos que dejar que las cosas se den por sí solas.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa cuando la miro recostarse a su lado con la cabeza en su pecho, estaba menos nervioso que cuando recién había subido a la cama, estaba preocupado por cualquier cosa que el futuro le pudiera deparar pero tenía que correr el riesgo, ella valía totalmente la pena.

— ¿Duermes con la máscara puesta?

— No en realidad — una risa salió de los labios de ella.

— Permíteme.

Sintió el calor que desprendía de el cuerpo de Sakura alejarse del suyo para pronto solo sentir sus manos tocar los bordes de se máscara para después comenzar a bajarla, sus manos comenzaron a picar debido a la anticipación y sus ojos se clavaron en ella, tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando terminó de bajar la máscara.

— Mucho mejor, no entiendo porqué ocultarlo.

Dijo en un susurro que más bien parecía destinado a solo ser escuchado por ella, lo miraba embelesada justo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía, su rostro automáticamente comenzó a acercarse al de él, sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando sintió la calidez de su respiración sobre sus labios y sin poder evitarlo antes de unir sus labios con los de él cerró los ojos, pero antes de que sus labios se unieran a los suyos sintió una de las manos de él rozar ligeramente su mejilla y entonces terminaron de acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

&$&$&$FlashBack&$&$&$

— Sakura es una mujer maravillosa y siempre ha sido así, ella ve lo bueno de todo e incluso de donde para muchos no lo hay—Tsunade decidió mantener su vista en lo que había fuera de la ventana—Yo siempre supe que ella sería una ninja fenomenal, pareciera que con ella la palabra talento hubiese cobrado vida—una ligera risa salió de sus labios— Cada misión a la que fuimos enviados juntos ya fuera en compañía de otros o no, de alguna forma u otra tuvimos una conexión.

— ¿Conexión?—el tono de Tsunade sonaba un poco molesto.

— No es nada de lo que piensa—aclaró dando un paso atrás —Yo no me hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así, Sakura siempre ha sido importante para mi y lo sabes, es cierto que jamás me imagine que tan importante llegaría a ser una para mí — escuchó un suspiro cansado de la rubia— Intenté lo más que pude mantenerme al margen con ella, pero ella no lo hizo fácil.

— ¿Vas a culparla a ella?—Tsunade dejó de contenerse y le lanzó un libro que Kakashi ni siquiera supo de donde habían salido.

— Si —no se movió ni un centímetro y recibió en impactó por completo en el rostro —Ella fue quien me dio esperanza cuando nadie más pudo, fue ella quien creyó en mí, Sakura fue quien vio lo bueno de Hatake Kakashi y no lo bueno que hay en el Ninja Copia—Tsunade relajó un poco su mirada— Después de ti ella es la primera persona que se acerca a mi y no es por un apodo que no significa nada, ella se acercó porque creyó que estaba solo y tenía razón.

— ¿Te aprovechaste de la oportunidad?

— No, aún cuando sabía que el sentimiento era distinto al que se suponía debía sentir me mantuve firme y actué como si nada sucediera—sacó las manos de los bolsillos y caminó hasta completamente frente a la ventana —Sentía algo por ella y no podía negarlo, aunque no era amor tampoco era simple deseo como el que había sentido antes.

— ¿Y ahora?—Kakashi giró su rostro y encontró su mirada con la suya.

— No tengo ni la menor duda de que tome la decisión correcta.

— Sabes que la aldea podría no verlo bien ¿cierto? —Tsunade sonrió y volvió su vista a la ventana .

— Fui su sensei por un período corto, deje de serlo cuando ella tenía trece—devolvió sus manos a sus bolsillos— Volví a verla cuando ella tenía dieciséis y eso sucedió a causa de que el equipo siete quedó disuelto, todos mis alumnos decidieron partir con un Sannin y yo volví a Anbu por ese periodo de tiempo.

— Naruto no lo tomará muy bien.

— Lo sé, es lo que más me preocupa ahora.

* * *

Sakura tenía dos horas trabajando en unos archivos que le había enviando la Hokage por la mañana, los días en el hospital eran de lo más tranquilos desde hacía meses atrás y eso le agradaba, claro que muchos otros de los médicos se quejaban de no tener nada interesante que hacer, ella simplemente agradecía la paz que había y esperaba no tener que ver el hospital infestado de personas y ninjas con heridas graves.

— Sakura-san tiene una paciente en la habitación 12.

Una enfermera de cabello rojizo había pasado junto a ella y le había dejado un expediente, lo tomó entre sus manos y soltó un suspiro, de nuevo era esa ancianita que casualmente iba cada viernes por un extraño dolor nuevo o por alguna caída al perseguir a uno de sus amados gatos.

— ¿No hay nadie más que pueda atender esto?—observó a la enfermera negar con la cabeza, nadie quería lidiar con esa anciana— Es malo...—tendría que usar una de sus armas más mortíferas a su favor— Deberás encontrar quien lo haga porque esto que estoy haciendo es de vital importancia y debo llevarlo a la torre con Lady Tsunade lo más pronto posible.

La enfermera hizo una mueca de horror ante la mención del nombre de la Hokage y tras asentir con la cabeza se fue como alma que lleva en diablo de su oficina, ser alguien tan importante en el hospital tenía sus ventajas, aunque también tenía sus desventajas y no iba a negarlo, cuando algo iba mal con el hospital ella era la primera frente a la ira de la rubia.

— Hoy todo debe salir bien.

Se dio ánimos mentales mientras continuaba con su labor, en realidad no quería hacer nada ese día, tenía unos incontrolables deseos de acostarse en el pasto y ver las nubes hasta que oscureciera y entonces ver el cielo nocturno.

— Creí que nos veríamos más tarde—habló sin girar su rostro, no hacía falta, después de todo lo reconocería donde fuera.

— ¡Sakura-chan, no puedes decir que vas a contarme algo importante y luego no decir nada dattebayo!

— Te equivocas claro que se puede, que a ti te coma vivo la curiosidad es otra cosa.

Podría jurar que Naruto estaba haciendo una clase extraña de puchero y sonrió ligeramente, en verdad le había dicho a Naruto el día anterior que quería contarle un secreto muy importante para ella pero antes de poder hacerlo se arrepintió y lo dejó solo dándole una vaga excusa, cuando le había decido confesar lo que pasaba entre ella y el de cabellos plata no había tomado en cuenta un detalle, ese detalle era que Kakashi y ella aún no habían decidido decirlo y cabía la posibilidad de que con eso rompiera de alguna forma la confianza entre los dos.

— Es injusto.

— Nadie dijo que la vida lo sería.

— Claramente quien dijo lo que has dicho por primera vez sabía que tú ibas a existir—Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario del rubio—¿Me vas a decir?

— No.

Naruto se sentó junto a ella y examinó los documentos que ella leía con calma, para él no había nada interesante en ellos pero para Sakura era lo suficiente para encerrarla en su propio mundo, le parecía curioso como todos los miembros de su antiguo equipo tenían esa habilidad, en especial Kakashi, si él estaba leyendo era casi imposible que algo le llamara la atención, en verdad le sorprendía que su maestro encontrase interesante esa clase de lectura que a él en particular no le había parecido la gran cosa.

— Sakura-chan.

— ¿Uhm?

Naruto se sentó en el suelo cruzando los brazos mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, aunque claro, Sakura estaba bastante sumergida en la lectura como para prestarle atención a esa clase de detalles a los cuales estaba más que acostumbrada.

— Cada día te pareces más a Kakashi-sensei y a Sasuke—eso la sacó de sí por un momento—A veces hasta hablas como ellos, eso es muy cruel Sakura-chan, tendré que evitar que te sigas viendo con ellos, no es bueno para tu salud.

— ¿No es bueno para mi salud?— apartó incrédula la mirada de los documentos que leía — Eso debería juzgarlo yo que soy la médico aquí.

— Hay cosas que los médicos no saben aún, debe haber un virus contagioso, un virus que te hace actuar como… que no te deja… que hace que...—Sakura lo miró con aburrimiento—¡Virus de la indiferencia!

— Eso no existe—Naruto la señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

— ¡Negarlo sería uno de los síntomas!—Sakura rodó los ojos y volvió a su trabajo— Estaríamos en problemas si toda la aldea se ve afectada—Naruto soltó una risa y se recargó en la pared— Enserio Sakura-chan, de verdad deberías juntarte más conmigo que con ellos, en poco tiempo comenzarás a llegar tarde a todos lados y en lugar de dar excusas vas a hablar con monosílabos.

— Eso sería imposible Naruto—hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió leyendo— Ahora que estás aquí debería hacerte tu revisión mensual.

— Me toca en dos semanas Sakura-chan—le sacó la lengua y cerró los ojo— ¿De verdad no me dirás?

— No, ya te dije que más tarde.

— Pero Sakura…

— Haruno-san la Hokage le manda a llamar—un Anbu apareció en la ventana y tras decir eso desapareció.

— Voy enseguida—se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la puerta— Yo pasaré a buscarte.

Dicho eso desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a Naruto solo en su oficina con cara de pocos amigos, no podía creer que Sakura fuera tan cruel, ella sabía que la curiosidad siempre lo carcomía vivo y ahora ella lo dejaba con la duda y el hecho de que Tsunade la llamara solo significaba que la iba a mandar de misión y tendría que esperar más tiempo para saber.

Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios, si Sakura saldría de misión tenía tiempo de hacer una inspección para obtener alguna pista y si no iba de misión por lo menos tendría el suficiente tiempo para poner sus manos curiosas por cada cosa en esa oficina, Sakura se molestaría si se daba cuenta de su gran idea así que debía ser cuidadoso y veloz.

— ¿Dónde escondería algo importante?

Se rascó la nuca y abrió uno de los cajones frente a él y estaba vacío, suspiro y camino hasta el escritorio y comenzó a leer algunas de las hojas sobre este pero todos hablaban sobre medicina, sus ojos se posaron en una caja justo junto a una fotografía del equipo 7, tenía un moño lo que indicaba que era un regalo y dudaba mucho que Sakura no lo hubiera abierto así que eso significaba que era un obsequio que ella iba a dar. Lo observó cuidadosamente para encontrar una forma de abrirlo sin que ella se diera cuenta de que lo habían abierto, claro que cuando lo tomó entre sus manos se dio cuenta de que el moño solo estaba colocado en la parte de arriba.

— Excelente.

Giró su rostro a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie lo miraba y abrió la caja con cuidado, como si se tratara de un papel bomba en una habilidosa trampa, cuando la abrió rascó su nuca al encontrar la caja completamente vacía, ¿Sakura estaba loca? No, ella podía ser muchas cosas pero la palabra loca no era capaz describir por completo a esa chica.

— Que esté aquí no es coincidencia.

— No, no lo es — giró su rostro sorprendido e intentado ocultar la caja detrás de su espalda —Sakura estaría molesta de encontrarte husmeando entre sus cosas.

— ¡Sai, casi me matas de un susto!

— No debes decírmelo, eres un miedoso.

Naruto gruñó y dejó la caja en su lugar, Sai muchas veces era un dolor en el trasero y odiaba que lo encontrara husmeando porque sabía que ahora lo iba a chantajear, si tan solo no se la pasara últimamente tanto tiempo con Ino entonces tal vez todo hubiese terminado distinto, pero no a ese tipo pálido se le había ocurrido buscar información sobre comportamiento y sentimientos de la mismísima Ino, tal vez si él hubiera conseguido a alguien mejor para Sai entonces ahora no estuviera en problemas.

— Si vas a husmear mínimo deberías hacerlo bien—tomo la caja y la abrió — Creo que un niño de academia se daría cuenta de que esto tiene un sello—le lanzó la caja y el rubio se esforzó por no dejarla caer.

— ¿Sello?—lo miró asentir mientras tomaba una manzana de la canasta en el escritorio de Sakura.

— Así que la fea tiene cosas que ocultar—lanzó la manzana al aire y la atrapó con la otra mano—Eso es en verdad algo que me interesa.

— ¿Por qué?— el rubio levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Sai.

— Ino dice que las personas que ocultan cosas son inseguras, el deber de un amigo es ayudar y ser un apoyo— Naruto entrecerró los ojos sin creer del todo en sus palabras— Además no tengo nada que hacer.

— ¡Entonces manos a la obra!

* * *

Hola! Si ya se no tengo vergüenza y probablemente no merezca ni un review pero volví (espero tener reviews, uno al menos uwu) como dije en mi otra historia aquí estoy para publicar un segundo episodio!

Quiero agradecer esta vez a:

KarolinaB

Gracias! Espero sigas leyendo !

97-Lilly

Algo así para un segundo capítulo?

Lexia Konayev Z. W

De nada!

Como ya has visto pensé que tal vez este doc de puede extender un par de capítulos más jaja

Respecto a tu sugerencia, como has visto fue más que tomada debido a que mis ojos son muy delicados usualmente tengo ese problema pero no sabía si a otros des sucedía, así que nos haré más fácil esto de la lectura.

Respecto a tus gustos de música Clementi Sonatina me pareció realmente agradable de escuchar y respecto a todos los demás géneros vi algunas coincidencias jaja

Respecto a la edad, tenemos una edad muy cercana ahora que lo veo, es extraño encontrar personas de una edad acercada a la mía que comparten ciertos gustos parecidos a los míos.

MCR realmente es agradable escuchar su música en cualquier momento.

Espero que el segundo episodio te agradara al menos un poco, nos seguimos leyendo!

 **Iva0792**

Hola!

Un segundo capítulo me pareció poco después de pensarlo jaja

No debes agradecer, aceptarlo es suficiente c:

Sobre lo de Instagram me confundí al ver dos personas con el mismo usuario así que dejaré el mío al final, justo en este momento no lo recuerdo xc

 **Jessica Ivonne.**

En realidad me gusta escribir desde la perspectiva de Kakashi y tratar de escribir de la perspectiva de Sakura se me complica muchísimo en ocasiones, creo que es porque al escribir sobre Kakashi más que meditar mucho las palabras solo veo sobre mi hombro al pasado y mis dedos parecen querer volar.

Tus reviews son agradables siempre, me gusta saber que fui parte del día de otras personas por al menos un momento y de esa forma hacer que se desconectarán del mundo real por al menos un momento.

Paté de Fua, aún no lo olvidó pero mi cabeza se perdió del resto de mi cuerpo un momento, claro que hoy al salir del trabajo intentaré escuchar de regreso a casa.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Y a todos los demás que se pasaron por aquí incluso si no dejaron un review (Fanfiction tiene un registro de vistas jaja) en verdad espero que si estas aquí en el segundo episodio lo hayas disfrutado y quizás dejes un comentario, las sugerencias siempre son aceptadas aquí.

Y por sugerencias me refiero a si por ahí tiene alguien un tema del cual les gustaría publicara algo yo siempre estoy dispuesta a dar mi mejor intento.

— Se va a poner su bata de laboratorio antes de que su supervisora la despida—

Instagram calicocat042 un lugar casi desértico de mi parte pero dónde puedes encontrarme (notificaciones son una bendición)

Tumblr KaAliKa (calicocat) y ese es un lugar menos desértico donde encuentro mucho mucho mucho KakaSaku


	3. El contenido de la caja

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como ya saben son de Kishimoto-san y yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

Capítulo 3. El contenido de la caja.

* * *

El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad.  
— Víctor Hugo.

* * *

Naruto tenía una hora intentando abrir la caja pero no había funcionado, Sai de cierta forma parecía haberse dado por vencido y eso no le hacía gracia al rubio, de verdad que tenían que poner su esfuerzo en descubrir algo para mínimo hacer una suposición sobre lo que les revelaría Sakura.

— ¿Esta caja de verdad tiene algo de interés para ti?—Sai examinó la caja por décima segunda ocasión.

— Quiero saber lo que hay dentro dattebayo—Naruto había revuelto la mitad de los documentos sobre el escrito de Sakura intentando encontrar una pista para abrir la caja.

— La verdad a mi me preocupa más que te hará Sakura cuando descubra que revolviste todo su trabajo—se rascó la nuca— En verdad esto de entender los sentimientos no es fácil.

— Tonterías— hizo un gesto con la mano— Es de lo más sencillo mira— la expresión de Naruto cambió— ¿Qué es lo que ves?

— Tristeza.

— Así es, es fácil dattebayo — de nuevo cambió la expresión.

— Felicidad— Naruto asintió y Sai sonrió.

— ¿Y ahora?— su sonrisa se hizo ligeramente más pronunciada.

— ¿Más felicidad?—rascó su nuca confundido.

— ¡No! Realmente te estropearon el cerebro en Raíz—Sai sonrió avergonzado—Este es el rostro de alguien que comerá ramen dattebayo.

— Ese sentimiento ni siquiera existe...— murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— Sai negó con la cabeza— Intentémoslo de nuevo, qué tal ahora.

Naruto abrió ligeramente la boca y cerró un poco los ojos, Sai recordó como en algún libro de pasta naranja que había encontrado en una estantería de la librería había un sujeto con esa misma expresión, solo que estaba sentado y con los pantalones abajo… ladeó ligeramente la cabeza ¿como decía? "Es una situación de extrema liberación cuando por fin…

— ¿Estás defecando después de haber estado estreñido?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— hizo una x con sus brazos— ¡Estoy asustado!

— Esa cara no parecía de una persona asustada— negó con la cabeza— Parecía liberación, eres malo demostrando los sentimientos y no fue a ti a quien obligaron a suprimirlos.

— ¡Yo no soy malo, tú no sabes aún cómo detectarlos!

— ¿ _Seguro que no quiere que le haga compañía mientras espera Kakashi-san?_

Una voz afuera de la oficina atrapó la atención Sai antes de que se dispusiera a argumentar con Naruto porque él no era el único que apestaba en la demostración de sentimientos, Naruto quiso huir pero antes de que lograra hacer un movimiento Kakashi abrió la puerta.

— Gracias Hiromi-san pero como puede apreciar aquí ya tendré la suficiente compañía.

Kakashi le hizo una seña con la mano antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él impidiendo que la mujer castaña se adentrará en la habitación.

— Esto si que es una sorpresa, ¿qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Nada!— Naruto y Sai hablaron a la vez in tentando esconder las manos detrás de sus espaldas.

— Uhm… bien— camino al escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones— Va a ser mejor si se van, Sakura no tardará en volver—dejó un sobre y tomó un bolígrafo.

— ¿Qué hace Kakashi-sensei?

Naruto intentó ver desde donde estaba y logró leer la palabra "CLASIFICADO" bastante grande en el centro del sobre con el boli rojo que había tomado, la verdad que eso aumentaba su curiosidad.

— Fui a una misión ahí encontré una caja, Sakura debe tenerla por algún lado aquí en su oficina— explicó metiendo el sobre al cajón— Reuní información pero Sakura insistió en resolverlo ya que es sobre un experimento médico, ya saben cómo se lo toma.

— Si, es muy centrada— Sai asintió y se levantó del suelo— Me voy—camino a la puerta a paso lento.

— Yo también— Kakashi hizo un sello de manos y desapareció de la habitación.

— Oye Sai, ¿a donde vas?— le jalo del brazo.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei?

— Si, lo que dejó en ese cajón abre una caja—sonrió maliciosamente — Y resulta que la única caja que había aquí es esta—le mostró la caja con una sonrisa.

— Esa caja no parece ser más que un obsequio.

— ¡Exacto, si Kakashi-sensei se la dio así era para que nadie más sospechara lo que había adentro!— corrió al escritorio y abrió el cajón — Y con esto lo abriéremos.

— Naruto, estamos hablando de Kakashi-sensei — se recargó en la pared— Él jamás lo haría tan fácil.

— ¡Liberación!—dicho eso el sobre se abrió.

— Bien, eso no me lo esperaba— se acercó hasta donde estaba Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi estaba recargado en un árbol con una ligera sonrisa, tenía que admitir que le resultaría bastante entretenido verlos intentar abrir la caja.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora—escuchó una voz detrás de él.

— Nada— sonrió y le dio una manzana— Vamos, tenemos que hacer los preparativos para la reunión.

— Kakashi tenemos que ir con Tsunade— le contestó jugando con la manzana.

— No creo que sea necesario— comenzó a caminar a paso lento— Parece que ayer ella nos miró por la ventana.

— ¿Qué?— se sonrojo y lo siguió.

— Cuando enviaste el pergamino ella fue a tu departamento, vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

— ¿Sigues vivo?— lo tocó para comprobar si era real.

— Si, al parecer era más grande el problema en tu cabeza que en la realidad.

* * *

— No puedo creer que en verdad funcionara— Sai miró como Naruto sacaba unas hojas de papel.

— Siendo algo clasificado ten por seguro que nadie pensaría que lo más fácil del mundo lo abriría—Naruto explicó y Sai negó con la cabeza, esa "deducción" era una mentira y Naruto solo intentaba disfrazarlo.

— Como sea—le arrebató las hojas — "Toda acción conlleva un sacrificio, el inicio del invierno traerá consigo devastación. No solo grandes aldeas sufrirán el daño, está es la realidad de la vida shinobi. Todos sabemos que donde existe la luz también existe la oscuridad."

— ¿Qué significa eso?— Naruto rascó su cabeza confundido y Sai suspiró, claro que no sería fácil.

— Hay más— le dio la primera hoja y Naruto suspiró.

— "Si la curiosidad te carcome el alma entonces deberías desistir, no eres lo suficientemente digno de saber la verdad, si tú realmente crees poder aceptar las cosas como son entonces actúa a tu manera."

— Esto no tiene sentido Naruto— Sai camino lentamente a la puerta de nuevo— Deberías dejarlo, no lo vas a descubrir.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— gruñó arrugando la hoja entre sus manos.

— No eres lo suficientemente inteligente— Shikamaru estaba en la ventana con una pose desinteresada.

— ¡Pero tú sí!— se acercó corriendo a él— ¡Ayúdanos!

— No— bostezo y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Acaso no sabes?— Naruto sabía que el amara no aceptaba que su inteligencia fuera cuestionada.

— Eso quisieras— se adentró en la habitación y tomó la hoja que Naruto había arrugado.

Naruto sonrió victorioso y nuevamente Sai desistió de irse, ahora tenían a uno de los mejores estrategas de la aldea a su lado para intentar descubrir lo que había en la caja, no sabía para que lo quería saber pero preguntarle a Naruto sería tan útil como no preguntarle, tal vez solo quería hacer enojar a Sakura por hacerle esperar por decirle lo que les diría en la reunión por su nombramiento oficial como líder del hospital.

— Esto es pan comido, es un código de lo más fácil— tomó el bolígrafo que momentos antes había tenido Kakashi y encerró cinco letras.

— ¿Qué?— Naruto no le encontró sentido y el Nara quiso golpearse contra la pared.

— Es de los códigos más sencillos que se enseñan a los chunnin — explicó tras bostezar— La primera letra se toma, si existe un punto o una coma entonces tomas otra letra pero esta vez en lugar de la primera letra tomas la segunda, si existe un punto o una coma vuelves a hacer lo mismo, el número de punto o coma que tengas es el número de letra que buscaras.

— Tigre — Sai de había acercado a ellos en silencio y Shikamaru hizo el sello.

— ¡No lo entendí muy bien pero un listón de la caja desapareció!

— No solo eso— Shikamaru señaló la hoja que comenzaba a quemarse— Esto es interesante, ¿de que se trata?

— Nada importante— se apresuró a decir Naruto y le dio la segunda hoja.

—Uhm— sabía que replicar con Naruto no lo llevaría a ninguna parte así que solo la tomó— En esta no hay ninguna frase son varios animales, un perro, un gato, un ratón.

— Ese es fácil, depredador y presa— Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza— Tenemos sello del perro y de rata, pero no gato, sustituir gato por tigre podría funcionar— Naruto hizo los sellos de manos en el orden de las imágenes y un segundo listón desapareció— Dos de cuatro.

— Pero tienen un problema, no hay más información, parece que hasta ahí podrán llegar.

Naruto suspiró y negó con la cabeza, realmente solo debía de haberse quedado quieto a esperar a que Sakura le dijera la verdad o lo que fuese que les contaría, no tenía ni siquiera sentido que él estuviera intentado abrir algo que ni siquiera le daría información, tal vez lo mejor era esperar a que Sakura les dijera lo que fuera que les iba a decir.

— Dejémosle así.

Naruto tomó la caja y la dejó donde estaba en un inicio y justo cuando los tres chicos se habían puesto en marcha para salir de ahí la caja comenzó a arder en llamas.

— ¿Que hiciste?— Shikamaru le gritó a Naruto quien se tapó los ojos.

— ¡Juro que no hice nada dattebayo!

Sakura los iba a matar si se enteraba que habían estado ahí intentado abrir la caja y que después de todo lo que habían hecho la caja había decidido incendiarse ¿acaso su final estaba cerca?

— Bueno, yo nunca toque la caja— Shikamaru camino hasta la venta y saltó fuera de la oficina.

— ¿Que haremos Sai?— lloriqueo Naruto, Sakura iba a matarlos.

— Sakura no me miró entrar a su oficina— metió las manos a sus bolsillos— Kakashi-sensei me debe un favor y estoy seguro de que Ino afirmara que estuve con ella.

— ¡Traidor!

— Ese rostro es de miedo e ira— le hizo una seña y desapareció dejando a Naruto solo en la habitación.

* * *

— Kakashi ayúdame un poco— resopló intentando subir el cierre de su vestido.

— Sabes que me va más bajarlo que subirlo— aún diciendo eso se acercó y subió el cierre— No te preocupes tanto, aún si Naruto enloquece e intenta matarme no habrá de que preocuparse.

— ¡Sakura-chan abre la puerta!—Kakashi soltó una risa y dirigió su mirada al reloj.

— No se supone que yo esté aquí — le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

— No te vayas, Naruto me va a interrogar si te vas— le susurró sonriendo de lado— Le diré que secuestre uno de tus libros y por eso has llegado a tiempo.

— De acuerdo.

Sakura lo miró adentrarse en la cocina y sonrió, sabía que Kakashi iba a salir de la cocina como si nada cuando Naruto intentará obtener información de nuevo, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la puerta antes de que Naruto terminara por tirarla.

— Ya era hora— Naruto entró y caminó directo a sofa— Cuando te fuiste de la oficina yo salí a toda velocidad a comer ramen mientras pensaba que era la sorpresa.

— Si yo también me alegro de verte— negó con la cabeza y dejó la puerta entreabierta, así los demás no tocarían la puerta.

— Cambiaste la dirección en el último momento ya veo que rentaste esta casa para la reunión, te lo dije en tu departamento no cabíamos.

— En realidad es mi nueva dirección— le dedicó una sonrisa al ver el asombro de Naruto, algo en ella intuía que Naruto se traía algo, no había hecho un alboroto sobre el cambio de dirección de última hora, ¿que rayos había hecho esta vez?, seguramente nada bueno, ya después iba a descubrirlo y si era algo malo era mejor que el Uzumaki ya tuviera listo su testamento.

— ¡Está era la noticia!— Naruto brinco del sofá emocionado — ¡No había que hacer tanto alboroto por una casa nueva dettebayo!

— Naruto…

— ¡No digas más Sakura-chan!— la interrumpió y levantó un pulgar al estilo Gai— Soy la primera persona en pisar esta casa y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, dejaré que tú les digas la sorpresa.

— No eres el primero Naruto— Kakashi salió de la cocina con un vaso en la mano izquierda y su fiel libro de tapa verde en la derecha— Aquí tienes Sakura-chan, hola de nuevo Naruto.

Sakura quiso reír cuando le agregó el "Chan" a su nombre, Kakashi pocas veces desde hacía mucho tiempo le decía "Sakura-chan" y la gran mayoría de esas veces habían sido cuando había otras personas con ellos.

— Gracias— tomó el vaso y le dio un trago antes de escuchar un refunfuño de Naruto— ¿Se habían visto hoy?

— No.

— Si, hace un rato me lo topé en tu oficina del hospital— Naruto comenzó a sudar frío, Kakashi lo estaba por descubrir frente a Sakura.

— ¡Se equivoca eso fue hace días!— gritó frenéticamente— Seguramente por estar leyendo esos libros suyos se perdió y confundió de día, se eso debe ser.

— Lo dudo…

Naruto estaba por argumentar algo cuando la puerta se abrió y otra persona se encargó de causar la distracción, suspiró aliviado.

— ¡Has llegado temprano!— el castaño lo señaló acusadoramente.

— Me vi forzado a ello Tenzo, Sakura-chan secuestro mi libro para asegurarse que estuviera puntual.

Sai negó con la cabeza y comenzó a adentrarse seguido de Ino quien usaba un vestido bastante ligero, el calor no era tan intenso pero como cuando había iniciado a vestirse pensaba que irían al departamento de Sakura que era bastante caliente.

— Lindo vestido— Sakura le sonrió a Ino cuando esta se acercó a ella.

— Debe ser bastante gordo lo que tramas, menudo vestido que tienes— Sakura le sacó la lengua divertida por su reacción— También lograste que Kakashi-sensei no llegara en su uniforme, ese es un nuevo logro.

— Las cosas que senpai hace por su libro—el castaño parecía abatido, ni siquiera él había logrado que Kakashi asistiera a su fiesta de cumpleaños en ropa casual.

Sakura soltó una risa y se encargó de hacerles saber que en la cocina había bocadillos y bebidas, pronto Gai y su equipo entraron, bueno más bien Lee y Gai entraron haciendo un escándalo sobre la llama de la juventud y quien sabe que tantas cosas más.

— Kurenai-sensei deje que le ayude.

La voz de Shikamaru llegó a los oídos de Sakura y supo que ahora si estaban todos, sus amigos más cercanos y bueno los amigos de Kakashi.

— Shizune date prisa con ese sake.

Kakashi giró su vista ligeramente a Sakura sin llamar la atención de nadie y logró sentir como se había tensado ligeramente, sabía que acercarse sería algo bastante obvio y aún así no le importó.

— Sakura— posó ligeramente la mano en su hombro— Tranquila, todo irá bien.

— Kakashi-sensei tiene razón Sakura-chan, nadie va a romper una ventana como la vez pasada.

Sakura y Kakashi suspiraron ligeramente, aunque Naruto había estado cerca y se había metido solo a la conversación ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

— Estoy seguro de haberte visto hoy…

— ¿Me hablaste Sai?—Naruto salió corriendo y Kakashi sonrió divertido.

— ¿Qué pasó con Naruto?

— Te contaré después.

Sakura podía deducir que Kakashi estaba sonriendo debajo de la máscara, Naruto para su sorpresa no se había acercado a ella y eso le hacía mantenerse en un estado de relajación mientras llegaba la hora de hacer lo que en realidad estaba planeando, aún cuando Kakashi no estaba junto a ella en ese momento sabía que él mantenía un ojo en ella.

Naruto levantó una copa, tal vez era el brindis número cinco que hacía, en cada uno decía lo mismo "Por Sakura quien es bondadosa y no guarda ninguna clase de rencor" estaba segura de que Naruto había hecho algo y de alguna forma al querer encubrir su error estaba haciéndolo más obvio.

Todos en la reunión estaban disfrutando amenamente, Shikamaru estaba en un rincón enviando un mensaje con un ave mensajera y creía estar segura del destinatario de dicho mensajito, Lee y Gai tomaban directo de una botella mientras se susurraban ocasionalmente cosas que los hacían reír y luego volvían a beber. Sai estaba con Ino, Naruto y Hinata intentando adivinar la cantidad de insectos que cabían en el puño de Shino.

Por otra parte Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai y Kakashi parecían hablar tranquilamente mientras miraban en dirección a ella, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

— Bien ya que todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir a primera hora vamos a darnos prisa.

Tsunade se sentó en una silla y Shizune corrió a la cocina a tomar una nueva botella de sake la reserva de que Tsunade se había obstinado en llevar desde hacía horas, la verdad es que no entendía porque tanto alcohol, Tsunade había dicho días antes que sería tranquilo porque ese solo sería un logro pequeño comparado con las cosas que Sakura conseguiría en su vida.

— Bien como saben hace unos días fui nombrada como jefa del hospital de la aldea, así que quise hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrarlo— todos detuvieron lo que hacía al escuchar a Sakura— En un inicio de suponía que solo sería eso pero la verdad es que hay otro motivo para esta reunión.

Kakashi de un momento a otro había aparecido de pie junto a ella aunque nadie pareció darle demasiada importancia.

— Antes de nada creo que primero deberíamos darte tus obsequios— interrumpió Tsunade lanzándole un pergamino— Te servirá más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

— ¡Gracias Shishou!— aún cuando no sabía que había en el pergamino la mirada que le dedicó su maestra le dejaba en claro que no debía abrirlo.

— ¡Bien es el turno del mío!— Naruto le dio un sobre blanco.

— No debiste haberte molestado— Sakura mentiría si dijera que no estaba curiosa al respecto.

— ¡Pero ábrelo Sakura-chan!— Sakura sonrió claro que lo abriría.

— Naruto…

— ¡Lo sé es asombroso!— le cortó antes de que continuara— ¡Los cupones de Ichiraku son lo mejor!

A todos les escurrió una gotita de sudor, Naruto en verdad podría llegar a ser un idiota y nadie le iba a ayudar al respecto, realmente no le regalas a una mujer un cupón de 2x1 los sábados en la tienda local de ramen, en realidad no se lo regalas a nadie a menos de que ese alguien fuera el mismo Naruto.

— Bien mi turno— Kakashi sonrió y le tendió una caja— Te agradará.

Naruto se sintió ofendido de que Kakashi no dejará que Sakura mostrará su agradecimiento correctamente y justo cuando iba a armar bronca al respecto se miró inmerso en frustración, esa caja… ¡esa era una caja idéntica a la que él había intentado abrir todo el día!, para asegurarse de no ser el único giro a ver a Sai quien ya estaba mirando en su dirección, el asunto se estaba volviendo bastante interesante.

— ¡Nos engañaste hace un rato Kakashi-sensei!

— Me han descubierto— soltó una ligera risa— Sin importar la forma en que hubieran intentado abrirla no habría funcionado, solo puede abrirlo Sakura.

— ¿Intentaste abrir la caja de mi oficina?— fulminó a Naruto con la mirada— ¡Te advierto que si esa caja no está donde la deje voy mandarte directo al escritorio de Gaara de un golpe!

— Yo… veras… ¡¿No vas a abrir tu obsequio?!

— Está vez concuerdo con Naruto—Kakashi le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, ¿qué clase de regalo sería? Concentró una ligera cantidad de chakra en las sus dedos y quitó el listón por completo, Naruto casi se cae al piso al ver como Sakura había tardado un segundo en abrirlo, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que Kakashi le enviaba cosas y eso era bastante cruel, ¡A él no le había dado regalo de cumpleaños en los últimos dos años!. Una vez Sakura abrió la caja giró a ver a Kakashi quien le dedicó una sonrisa y tomó la caja entre sus manos.

— Se que es algo importante para ti y no quiero decir que para mi no lo sea— Nadie en la sala parecía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, bueno cierra rubia estaba contendiendo sus ganas de gritar de la emoción— Se que probablemente no debimos permanecer ocultándolo por tanto tiempo pero realmente necesitaba saber que tan serio era esto.

— Kakashi-sen…

Ino le tapó la boca a Naruto mientras contenía una lágrima que parecía querer salir a toda costa, claro que ella no se había dado cuenta de que ellos tenían una relación pero a juzgar por las palabras de Kakashi ellos tenían una, claro que había visto a Sakura muy distinta y parecía estar saliendo con alguien pero quiso respetar su privacidad, si Sakura quería que la verdad se supiera entonces ella le iba a decir sin necesidad de que ella tuviera que preguntar.

— Ya ha sido más de un año cuando decidimos hacer algo al respecto y cada día me sirvió para conocerte más, cada día que pasa siento que la decisión que tomé en aquel entonces fue la correcta—sacó el pequeño aro de la caja— Creo que ya tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar al respecto, es verdad que yo no tenía idea de muchas cosas pero durante este tiempo parece que todo va cobrando sentido.

En la habitación había una mezcla de emociones, pero sin duda alguna la que predominaba en la sala era la sorpresa, a ninguno se la había pasado por la mente jamás que Kakashi y Sakura se tenían algo, mucho menos que fuera algo tan serio, claro que habían visto a Kakashi y a Sakura tontear de manera ocasional pero jamás hubo indicios de que ellos de hecho estuvieran en una relación.

— Muchas veces me pregunté si yo realmente pertenecía a algún lugar y yo simplemente me encontré con esa respuesta— Sakura sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho y Kakashi parecía estar tan calmando pero sentía ligeros hormigueos en las palmas de sus manos, se sentía nervioso y el hecho de tener audiencia no lo hacía más fácil— Por fin encontré el lugar al que pertenezco y lo encontré a tu lado.

Sakura se sentía en alguna clase de sueño, por un momento dejó de concentrarse en todos los que estaban en la sala, en ese momento solo se encontraban ella y Kakashi perdidos entre sus sentimientos y emociones.

— Se que incluso si quisiera evitarlo no podría, se que el tiempo tal vez difiera si te lo preguntan de si me lo preguntan a mi.

Sakura sonrió al recordar cómo hacía poco menos de tres años ella había descubierto que tenía sentimientos por él y había decidido acercarse más a él, en ese entonces ya se habían convertido en buenos amigos y ese título de "sensei" solo era un recuerdo de lo que habían sido tiempo atrás.

Kakashi siempre alegaba que habían sido días desde que se habían besado por primera vez hasta que habían hablado sobre ello, Sakura se reía y decía que si, había sido días, bastantes días que sumaban meses, pero al final de todo días.

— Pero siempre podré decir que estando junto a ti me pierdo completamente en el tiempo— Sakura lo miró adoptar esa posición que le hacía querer gritar en ese momento sin que él siquiera hubiera formulado la pregunta— A si que Sakura... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kurenai sonrió de medio lado, ella era tal vez de las pocas personas que Kakashi consideraba amigos, ahora entendía porque había sido invitada y moría de ganas por escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, aunque daba por hecho que diría que si, si Kakashi no estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos por ella jamás se le habría pasado por la aveza hacer pública la relación, mucho menos pedirle matrimonio.

Gai por otra parte sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, ahí estaba él mirando a Kakashi entregarse al amor de una vez por todas, pero claro que aún cuando se sentía tremendamente feliz por Kakashi su corazón no podía dejar de pensar en Lee también, sabía que la noticia le golpearía duro, le dedicó una fugaz mirada y ahí estaba su joven pupilo, sonriendo ante tal escena.

— ¡Si!— Sakura se le lanzó a Kakashi y este la abrazó sintiendo como cierta parte de su alma regresaba a su pecho— ¡Por Kami claro que si!

— Estaba empezando a replantearme el haberlo hecho con audiencia— le susurró al odio.

— ¡Felicidades!

Gritó Tsunade elevando una botella de Sake, estaba más que contenta, Naruto miraba la escena con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz por Sakura y Kakashi, tal parecía que los miedos de ambos por el enojo de Naruto eran injustificados.

— Esto habrá que celebrarlo— Naruto sonrió al ver como Kakashi le ponía el anillo a Sakura.

— Lo siento si no le dijimos a nadie… no sabíamos como lo tomarían— se disculpó Sakura mientras Kakashi la soltaba al ser víctima de Gai y uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes.

— ¡Mi eterno rival me lograste ganar en esta batalla pero no me quedaré atrás!

— Esto no es uno de sus absurdos retos Gai— Kurenai le dio un coscorrón al moreno— En hora buena Kakashi, felicidades.

— Gracias— le sonrió en respuesta y observó como Sakura era abrazada por sus amigos.

— Creía que Naruto armaría un escándalo— escuchó la voz de Tsunade detrás de él.

— Podría apostar que es gracias a Ino— Kurenai tenía buen ojo y había mirado como le había hecho callar durante la propuesta.

— Todo estará bien mientras no venga a buscarte mientras duermes mi eterno rival.

— Sakura no dejará que eso pase— Tsunade sonrió dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro— Pero creo que entiendes que si Sakura en algún momento resulta herida tú no tendrás la suerte de vivir para contarlo.

— Lo tengo más que claro Tsunade-sama.

…

…

…

…

Y así la celebración transcurría, Kakashi se había alejado un poco de todos y fue a terminar en la cocina donde parecía haber pasado un remolino, tal vez eso era a causa de Lee quien había abandonado la fiesta seguido de Gai, sabía que la noticia no le había sentado del todo bien y si a eso le sumaba que había bebido unos cuantos tragos entonces ahí tenía los resultados.

— Sensei.

Y ahí estaba, eso era lo que había estado esperando al alejarse de todos, Naruto no armaría un lío ya que apreciaba ver a Sakura fan feliz pero claro que tenía que intercambiar ciertas palabras con Kakashi.

— Kakashi-sensei haga muy feliz a Sakura-chan.

— Esa es mi intención.

— Creo que no debo decirle que si la lastima voy a encargarme de que pague caro por ello.

— Me sentiría ofendido si no fuera así.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Kakashi, claro que se sentía un poco ofendido al no haberse enterado antes de que ellos mantenían una relación pero culparlos por ello no era una opción, a veces las cosas eran mejor cuando se mantenían privadas, el sentimiento que tenía por Sakura y por Kakashi era muy significativo, pero si él se atrevía siquiera en pensar hacerle daño él no se tocaría el corazón.

— Sakura no dejará que use esa máscara en la boda.

— Tal vez.

— Oigan ustedes dos— Sakura se acercó hasta Naruto y le sonrió— Espero que este desastre no sea por una pelea.

— Para nada— Naruto agitó la mano a modo de despedida.

— ¿Te amenazo?— le preguntó acercándose a él.

— Nada de que preocuparse— pasó una de sus manos por su cabello— ¿Acaso te dije lo hermosa que luces hoy?

— No… no lo recuerdo— sintió el rostro de Kakashi acercarse al suyo y le bajo la máscara de una.

— Te miras hermosa.

Unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso, la verdad era que se sentía realmente bien poder bajar la guardia, no estar alerta para evitar ser descubiertos, poder besarla como lo hacía en ese momento sabiendo que cualquiera podría entrar ahí era un alivio.

— ¿Ahora cómo debería llamarte?

Le susurró subiéndole la máscara, una cosa era que todos ahí supieran sobre su ahora compromiso y otra muy distinta que cualquiera de ellos mirará su rostro, tenía que ser honesta y si, cierta parte de ella amaba que no cualquiera pudiera ver lo que había debajo de esa máscara.

— No tengo idea— escuchó como en la sala todo el ruido parecía haber cesado— Creo que se han ido.

— Vaya, de nuevo se han ido dejando un desastre—una ligera risa salió de sus labios.

— Creo que mañana tendremos que limpiar esto— Kakashi la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina.

— Si, eso creo.

Caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar a la sala donde la puerta estaba cerrada y todos parecían haberse marchado, Kakashi negó con la cabeza cuando miró sobre el sofá donde hubo estado sentada Tsunade un sobre color blanco, solo la mano de Sakura y lo abrió una vez lo tuvo entre las manos.

— ¿Qué pone?— preguntó Sakura una vez miró como se marcaba una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

— Hatake me encargaré de que estés a solas con mi Sakura, más te vale que la boda sea digna de ella y no tarden mucho en dar una fecha— Sakura sonrió abrazándolo por detrás— Ahora espero que ustedes dos tengan una celebración más…

— Creo saber lo que dirá después— soltó una rosa mientras Kakashi lanzaba la carta en el sofá— Tenemos una boda que planear.

— Eso puede esperar al menos por esta noche.

Sakura sonrió, no podría estar más de acuerdo con Kakashi, después de todo sería un desperdicio no aprovechar la oportunidad de estar solos que Tsunade les había brindado.

* * *

Hola, ya pasó bastante tiempo no? Se suponía subiría esto hace ya bastantes días atrás pero pues al final no lo hice y luego pasaron más días y llegamos a hoy.

Quiero decirles primero que nada que este es el capítulo final peeeeeeeero habrá una segunda parte en la cual ya estoy trabajando.

Fue un camino bastante corto y largo a su vez pero al final llegamos aquí, creo que intentar finalizar algo no se me da muy bien, pero creo que en este punto no hay mucho que hacer al respecto.

Gracias a todos ustedes quienes han leído esta humilde creación! Sus reviews me llenaron de amor y se los agradezco con todo mi ser.

Nos veremos pronto, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer para nuestros ninjas!

Con todo el amor del universo

KaAliKa.


End file.
